Heart of the Ocean
by OLivertine Sykes
Summary: happy reading :
1. Chapter 1

**Every night in my dreams**

**I see you, I feel you**

**That is how I know you, go on**

**Far across the distance**

**And spaces between us**

**You have come to show you, go on**

**Love can touch us one time**

**And last for a lifetime**

**And never let go till we're gone**

**Love was when I loved you**

**One true time I hold you**

**In my life we'll always go on**

**Near, far, wherever you are**

**I believe that the heart does go on**

**Once more you open the door**

**And you're here in my heart**

**And my heart will go on and on**

**This story inspirated by Best Seller Movies ever "Titanic".**

**Maybe this is an old story,but i've made a little change here. Hope u're all will enjoy this one **

**.**

**.**

**Rose**

Titanic, sebuah kapal impian. Kapal yang sangat megah dan indah. Hasil karya yang sungguh luar biasa, oleh seorang yang sangat luar biasa juga. Ukurannya yang bisa memuat berton-ton muatan. Layaknya sebuah hotel mewah bintang lima. Di desain sangat elegan,tampak sungguh-sungguh mewah dan menawan. Sebuah mahakarya yang mengagumkan. Benar-benar bukan sembarang kapal .

Kuhabiskan beberapa detik untuk mengagumi keindahan kapal pesiar Titanic siang itu. Mataku tak dapat lepas dari sorot kekaguman akan kapal impian dihadapanku, sampai ketika Mom menarik lenganku untuk segera naik memasuki kapal raksasa itu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melukiskan keindahannya walau lewat kata-kata sekalipun. Titanic memang sungguh indah.

Naik kapal mewah, berkeliling dunia,menikmati fasilitas bintang 5,dan segala hal kelas atas bukanlah hal yang baru bagiku. Ya. Semenjak Mom menjodohkan aku dengan Cal, seorang pria dari keluarga bangsawan. Yang selalu mengajak Mom dan aku berkeliling dunia. Hampir setengah tahun aku menjalin hubungan perjodohan ini dengan Cal. Kami sudah diajaknya ke berbagai negara dibelahan dunia. Dan kali ini kami akan ke Amerika. Mom dan pria itu sangat dekat,tapi tak sama halnya dengan aku. Pria itu memang baik dan sangat penyayang. Cal pria dewasa yang cerdas dan tampan. Ia juga menyayangi Mom dan aku. Memberikan bermacam-macam hadiah untuk ku dan Mom. Tetapi aku tidak pernah bisa mencintainya.

Kapal ini akan segera berangkat ke Amerika. Kudengar perjalanan ke sana memakan waktu sekitar 4 hari 3 malam. Terbayang sudah dibenakku,hal-hal membosankan yang akan kualami disini. Bersama pria yang sama sekali tak pernah kuinginkan pergi bersamaku. Cal berjalan di depanku dengan Mom yang menggandeng lengan kirinya yang kekar. Aku menatapnya dari belakang dengan tatapan bosan. Pemuda gagah itu berjalan tegap. Tampak sekali kearoganan dari caranya berjalan dan bersikap. Wajahnya tegas ,dan rahangnya yang kokoh semakin menambah pesonanya. Tubuhya yang tinggi dan tegap tampak sempurna. Entah mengapa aku tak pernah bisa membalas cinta pria ini. Pria dengan segala kesempurnaannya.

**Jack**

"yeahh!",seru ku lantang penuh semangat. Aku baru saja memenangkan taruhan setelah sekian kali aku kalah. Yah! Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku. Senyum lebar menghiasi wajahku. Benar-benar sebuah kemenangan yang kunanti-nantikan selama ini. Karena dengan uang yang kudapat,hasil dari berjudi akan membawaku ke Amerika. Judi?kedengarannya terlalu buruk. Tak seburuk itu lah,oke lotre. Atau apapun yang lebih tepat lagi,aku tak peduli. Yang jelas aku akan segera menaiki kapal impian itu. Dan merantau ke Amerika. Selamat tinggal Inggris!

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya untuk mengejar waktu. Takut kalau-kalau aku akan tertinggal. Waktu keberangkatan kapal impian itu tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Kupercepat lariku. Hosh..hoshh.. aku terengah,nafasku terasa amat berat,ketika aku tiba di pelabuhan besar itu. Kerumunan orang membuat jalanku terhalang,aku bisa-bisa tertinggal.

Kulihat di atas kepalaku,tak jauh. Kira-kira 2 meter tingginya dari kepalaku,sebuah tali peyangga di sisi-sisi tubuh kapal yang luar biasa besar itu. Aku memanjat sedikit sampai akhirnya kuraih tali itu dan mencegkeramnya kuat-kuat. Memanjat ke atas dengan bantuannya.

Aku tiba di atas. Di sisi luar dek khusus orang-orang kelas tiga sepertiku. Titanic memiliki bagian-bagiannya. Dari mulai dek kelas satu,yaitu bagi para bangsawan, orang-orang penting,para pejabat negara, dan orang-orang kaya dan terpandang yang ada di dalamnya. Kelas dua untuk orang-orang menengah,seperti pegawai, pekerja dan sebagainya. Dan yang terakhir dek kelas tiga, bagi para buruh dan pekerja-pekerja yang tak dipandang. Dek yang dianggap paling rendah karena kami bukan orang kaya dan jauh dari kata bangsawan.

Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku kuat-kuat di atas kapal,di sisi dek. Ke arah siapa saja yang melihatku. Dan berteriak kencang. Seolah ingin semua orang melihat, aku bisa berada di kapal mewah ini meskipun didek kelas tiga. Dan Titanic pun mulai melaju melawan angin.

Kapal besar Titanic memuat jutaan orang, dari orang-orang terpandang sampai orang-orang miskin. Para bangsawan mendapatkan fasilitas mewah. Sedangkan bagi orang-orang yang dianggap rendah, dengan fasilitas layaknya kerea api ekonomi masa kini. Kumuh, berantakan, dan yang jelas tak nyaman.

Rose dan ibunya mendapat sebuah kamar mewah dengan ranjang besar yang juga didesain begitu rupa. Sangat serasi dengan kamar besar nan elegan itu. Tirai-tirai merah dan mewah menghiasi beberapa bagian ruangan di kamar itu. Ruangan itu berdesain clasic,dengan warna hazel keemasan yang dipadu dengan warna merah darah di hampir setiap perabot dan benda-benda lainnya. Sehingga kesan glamour begitu kental di ruangan besar itu.

Mereka dapat beristirahat setelah Cal keluar meninggalkan kamar Rose dan ibunya, menuju ke kamar pribadinya yang letaknya di lantai atas, cukup jauh dari ruangan Rose dan ibunya. Lelah karena perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan sehari ini Rose ingin beristirahat. Nanti malam adalah pesta makan malam bagi para bangsawan di ruang VIP kapal besar ini. Gadis itu mengiyakan untuk hadir setelah ibunya berusaha membujuknya terus-terusan.

Gadis cantik itu mematut dirinya di depan sebuah cermin besar dengan desain sesuai dengan ruang kamarnya. Sebuah gaun merah kirmizi panjang dengan lengan sabrina dan berpotongan dada rendah melekat sempurna di tubuh indahnya. Rambut ikal merahnya disanggul,sedikit menyisakan helaian-helaiannya yang jatuh menutupi buah dada nya yang bulat sempurna. Jari-jari lentiknya tampak sedang memberikan sentuhan merah darah di bibirnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik bak seorang putri raja.

"hey..", sapa Cal yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar gadis itu. Rose sedikit terkejut.

"kau sudah siap?", tanyanya lagi sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidur,di sebelah meja rias tempat gadis itu tengah berias diri. Senyum nya yang lembut tersungging di wajah tunangannya itu.

"sudah", sahut Rose singkat dengan senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan. Ia tidak suka cara pria itu masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi ataupun mengetok lebih dulu. Tapi gadis itu tak pernah berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada pria di hadapannya itu.

Cal tetap bertahan dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Meski ia tahu, gadis di hadapannya itu tak menginginkan kehadirannya. Ekspresi yang sama yang selalu di tunjukkan gadis itu setiap bersamanya. Pria itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya yang tebal. Rose masih acuh tak acuh.

"ini untukkmu..", ujarnya lembut. Seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak perhiasan merah besar berbentuk hati. Rose menatap pria itu dan menerima kotak perhiasan yang disodorkan padanya, masih tak bergeming.

"oh..", gumam gadis itu melihat apa isi kotak perhiasan yang diberikan pria itu.

"ini sangat indah",ujarnya pelan. Terkejut sekaligus takjub. Cal tersenyum tulus.

Sebuah kalung berlian. Dengan batu saphir besar berwarna biru tua yang indah,berbentuk hati. Benar-benar indah. Rose kagum dengan benda indah di hadapannya, tapi ia tak ingin menerima pemberian semewah ini dari pria itu.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu, Cal berdiri dari duduknya dan meraih benda indah itu. Dan mendekat ke arah gadis itu.

"kau terlihat semakin cantik,ini kuberikan untukmu. Karena hanya kau yang pantas memakainya",bisiknya di tengkuk gadis itu seraya mengalungkan berlian itu di leher jenjang Rose, dan jatuh sempurna di kulit bersih gadis itu. Rose menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin di hadapannya, dengan batu itu sekarang menggantung di leher jenjangnya. Masih tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Hanya rasa kagum dalam hatinya, benda ini pasti sangat mahal. Harganya pasti lebih dari ratusan juta. Gumamnya dalam hati.

"namanya Heart of the Ocean", ujar Cal lembut sambil memeluk pundak gadis itu dari belakang,dan menatap bayangan mereka di cermin besar itu. Pria itu menundukkan kepalanya di sisi leher gadis itu,agar sejajar dengan posisi Rose yang duduk di depan meja riasnya.

"terimakasih. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu memberiku perhiasan semewah ini" sahut gadis itu pelan di sisi wajah kokoh pria itu,dan menoleh sedikit ke arah pria itu untuk mendapatkan sorot matanya. Cal tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup bibir merah gadis itu pelan, dan mengulumnya sedikit sebelum kemudian melepaskannya. Gadis itu masih tetap diam.

"aku selalu mencintaimu Rose" katanya lembut seraya meraih tangan gadis itu. Rose hanya tersenyum singkat. "kita harus keluar ke perjamuan sekarang, Mom sudah menanti sejak tadi" lanjutnya sambil menggandeng tangan gadis itu.

**Rose**

Pesta yang sangat mewah. Tempat itu dipenuhi meja-meja mewah dengan berbagai hidangannya. Dan penuh dengan orang-orang terpandang dari berbagai negara. Aku melangkah sambil menggamit lengan kekar Cal di samping kiriku. Berpasang-pasang mata menoleh ke arah kami. Menatap kagum. Wajahku terasa panas menahan rasa gugup yang meliputi ku. Huh, masa bodoh. Aku tak suka semua ini.

Cal menyapa hampir setiap orang yang kami temui. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang mengenalnya. Cal memang seorang dari keluarga bangsawan di negri yang tidak tahu, bahkan kapal besar dan megah ini pun. Di sponsori sebagian besar dengan namanya. Dengan kata lain, secara kepemilikan, Cal adalah salah satu pemilik Titanic.

Kami tiba di meja dimana Mom dan gerombolannya tampak asyik berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati hidangannya. Cal menarik kursi untukku di hadapan Mom,dan mempersilahkan aku duduk, kemudian ia pun duduk di sisi kananku.

Sudah lebih dari sejam aku duduk di kelilingi orang-orang yang berbincang-bincang tanpa juntrung. Mom dan Cal selalu membicarakan aku, dan hubunganku dengan pria itu di hadapan tamu-tamu Cal. Mereka asyik mengobrol,sedangkan aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri. Aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Mom. Belum lama, sebelum Cal masuk ke kamarku dan memberikan Heart of the Ocean, Mom mengancamku. Untuk tetap menerima perjodohanku dengan pria itu. Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku selama ini. Aku sangat tertekan dengan semua sikap Mom yang selalu melebih-lebihkan pria itu. Padahal Mom tahu, aku tiak pernah mencintainya.

Aku muak dengan semua keegoisan ini. Kutatap Mom dengan tatapan kecewa bercampur kesal, Mom malah balik menatapku tajam. Seolah mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjaga sikapku di depan Cal dan para tamunya. Aku benar-benar muak.

Ku tinggalkan ruang makan itu dengan alasan ke kamar kecil dan segera menuju keluar. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya begitu aku sampai di dek atas Titanic. Aku berhenti di hadapan ujung moncong kapal besar itu. Angin malam itu bertiup sangat kencang , udara Samudera Atlantik yang sedingin es serasa menusuk di tubuhku. Sampai ke tulang-tulangku. Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini. Tanpa perlu menyakiti Mom dengan menolak perjodohan dengan Cal. Tanpa harus selalu tertekan, meladeni pria itu dengan terpaksa. Tangisku pecah. Aku berjalan gontai mencapai ujung moncong Kapal Titanic,tak peduli seberapa kencang angin dingin itu menerpa ku, menghujam kulit tubuhku dengan dinginnya hingga tulang-tulangku terasa nyeri. Nafasku sesak.

**Jack **

Goresan terakhir untuk lukisanku. Aku baru saja menyempurnakan gambar seorang pria tua yang tengah menggendong seorang anak laki-laki kecil,yang kulukis dari belakang. Kupandangi hasil karyaku dengan tatapan puas.

Aku berjalan menyusuri dek atas kapal Titanic. Mencari angin. Udara malam itu terasa amat dingin,menusuk sampai tulang-tulangku. Ku rapatkan jaket tebalku. Kunyalakan rokokku dan duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang menghadap ke Barat lautan Atlantik yang sangat luas. Aku terpaku menatapnya, menikmati hembusan angin yang semakin kencang meniup rambut pirangku. Menikmati saat-saat aku bisa berada di Titanic.

Sayup-sayup kudengar suara tangisan seorang wanita. Ku hirup dalam-dalam rokokku,mengacuhkan suara yang ku dengar. Akan tetapi suara itu tak kunjung hilang, ku lempar pandangan ke segala arah dek kapal Titanic. Mataku berhenti di arah utara kapal. Samar-samar kulihat sosok seorang wanita di ujung moncong kapal. Apa yang dilakukannya malam-malam begini?pikirku.

Aku berjalan ke arah ujung moncong kapal Titanic. Udaranya semakin dingin. Semakin dekat semakin jelas kulihat gadis di depan. Gadis itu di ujung moncong kapal ini. Astaga,apa yang hendak dilakukannya?

"hey", teriakku melawan suara gemuruh laut,agar gadis itu mendengar suaraku. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang. Aku semakin melangkah mendekat.

"stop!jangan mendekat" teriaknya lantang,"atau aku akan lompat", ancamnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Gadis itu diluar dek!tangannya memegang sisi-sisi dek di moncong Titanic. Ya Tuhan,ia bisa mati. Di bawah adalah Samudra es Atlantik yang tak berbatas. Ditambah angin yang berhembus kencang dan udara di bawah sana yang dingin. Dia bisa mati.

"tenanglah!"teriakku," jangan berbuat nekad!" lanjutku mencegah perbuatan bodohnya. Ia bisa mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu bersikeras menyuruhku menjauh,sesekali ia melongok ke bawah,ke arah Samudra es yang dingin itu,kemudian ke arahku.

Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik, dan menawan. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya melakukan hal bodoh macam ini.

"kumohon tenanglah",teriakku menahannya,"tetap disana",ujarku melembut, mencoba meyakinkannya untuk tak melakukan hal itu. Ia tampak siaga. Aku tahu ia ketakutan saat ini. Aku memajukan langkahku perlahan ke arahnya. Kuuluran tanganku perlahan ke arahnya setelah ku rasa jarakku cukup dekat dengan posisinya.

"raih tanganku,percayalah padaku",kata Jack meyakinkan gadis itu. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda yang berada di belakangnya. Tangannya masih memegang sisi-sisi dek erat-erat. Gadis itu tampak gemetaran.

"ayolah, kumohon", ujar pemuda itu memohon. Rose menoleh ke arahnya,perlahan berusaha membalikkan tubuh indahnya ke arah pemuda itu. Jack semakin medekatkan uluran tangannya.

"ayo,raih tanganku. Pelan-pelan ",kata pemuda itu berusaha meraih gadis itu. Rose mulai mengulurkan tangannya perlahan ke arah Jack. Sedikit demi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh tangan besar pemuda itu.

"Jack Dawson", ujar pemuda itu.

"Rose",suara gadis itu tampak bergetar. Wajahnya pucat. Pemuda itu menggengamnya kuat dan berusaha membantunya naik.

BRAAKK! Kaki-kaki gadis itu tergelincir. Sesekali ia melongok ke lautan es di bawahnya ketakutan.

"toloonggg!aakkh.. pleasee",teriaknya histeris. Tubuhnya bergelantung di genggaman Pemuda itu yang dengaan sigap tetap memegang tangan kanan gadis itu. Gadis itu melihat ke bawah,lautan begitu luas dan sedingin es. Ia belum siap mati sekarang. Pemuda itu smakin mencondongkan tubuhnya, berusaha menarik tubuh itu ke atas.

"ayo,dorong tubuhmu! Aku memegangmu",seru pemuda itu menarik kuat-kuat gadis itu ke atas. Dengan usaha keras Jack berhasil menyelamatkan gadis itu. Brukk! Gadis itu jatuh ke depan dan menimpa tubuh pemuda itu. Keduanya terjatuh di lantai jati dek kapal itu.

Hijau lumut bertemu biru laut. Kedua pasang mata itu terpaut dan saling menatap. Gadis yang sangat cantik,batin Jack. Rambut gadis itu tampak berantakan sekarang. Tapi tak mengurangi pesonanya. Beberapa detik bertahan pada posisi mereka, sebelum kemudian suara peluit dari petugas keamanan Titanic datang dan memergoki posisi pasangan gadis dan pemuda itu.

"kemana kau semalam?", tanya Cal pada Rose keesokan paginya. Mata pria itu menatap lurus gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu duduk tak bergeming disisi tempat tidurnya.

"aku bertanya padamu Rose", ujar pria itu lagi. Nada suaranya tampak menahan emosi. Rose masih tak juga membuka suara. Emosi pria itu mulai naik.

"Rose!" bentaknya kemudian,mencengkeram lengan gadis itu. Nada suaranya meninggi.

"bukan urusanmu Cal",sahut gadis itu sinis. Pria itu susah payah mencoba menahan emosinya yang terus naik,menghadapi gadis keras kepala di hadapannya itu.

"tentu saja, aku tunanganmu",ujar Cal tegas. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu,"tatap aku saat aku bicara padamu Rose!". Suaranya tampak tertahan. Tangannya mencengkeram rahang Rose,tapi berusaha tak menyakitinya.

Wajah pucat Rose berusaha menatap mata abu-abu tajam pria yang menatapnya lekat-lekat itu. Menatapnya seperti serigala yang akan menerkam mangsanya. Mata hijau gadis itu mulai berkaca-kaca menahan tangis yang bisa pecah sewaktu-waktu. Cal yang menyadarinya segera berubah lembut. Disentuhnya pipi lembut gadis itu.

"Aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu Rose. Aku hanya khawatir,maafkan aku", bisiknya pelan di wajah gadis itu. Dirasakannya nafas berat pria itu yang terasa panas di wajahnya. Kemudian sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibir merah Rose. Gadis itu masih diam saja, membiarkan Cal mengulum lembut bibirnya.

"Balas aku Rose",ujarnya seraya melepas ciumannya dari bibir gadis itu,sebelum kemudian kembali melumatnya. Kemudian gadis itu membalas tiap gerakan bibir pria itu. Cal memeluknya mesra dan mendorong tubuhnya pelan,memosisikan tubuh gadis itu tertidur di bawah tindihan tubuhnya. Ciumannnya semakin mengganas,menginginkan lebih dengan gadis yang ditindihnya itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak bebas hendak menyentuh gadis itu.

"Maafkan aku Cal", gadis itu mendorong kasar tubuh besar pria itu menjauh. Dan mengusir pria itu dengan halus. Cal menatapnya kecewa sebelum kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

**Rose**

Pagi itu aku berjalan-jalan mencari angin, menyusuri dek atas kapal Titanic bersama Mom. Cuaca hari itu cerah,langit di atas sana tampak biru bersih. Udaranya sejuk,angin laut yang bertiup kencang masih tetap terasa dingin menyentuh kulitku. Mungkin karena Atlantik adalah samudera es.

Mom meninggalkanku ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa kenalannya di sepanjang jalan di dek kapal. Aku mengacuhkannya dan meninggalkannya bercengkerama dengan wanita-wanita sebayanya. Kupikir itu bagus untuk Mom, agar ia tidak bosan karena tak ada teman berbincang.

Aku menyusuri sepanjang jalan di dek atas. Berbagai orang dari status yang berbeda-beda ku jumpai. Mereka ramah tak seperti orang-orang di kelas satu. Yang hanya memandang orang lain sebelah mata,dan hanya mau mengenal orang-orang yang sekelas dengan mereka. Sungguh memuakkan. Memandang ke segala penjuru,tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda sedang duduk,yang sepertinya ku kenal. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mencoret-coret ,entah menulis atau aktifitas apa yang sedang dikerjakannya di sebuah buku di tangannya.

Hey,bukankah pemuda bertopi itu Jack? Pemuda yang menolongku semalam? Senyum lebar segera menghiasi wajahku.

**-TBC-**

**Please read and review nya.. spy sy bisa lanjutkan chapter selanjutnya**

**Thx **

**Olivertine Sykes**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart of the Ocean part 2**

**Rose..**

**In the most amazingly.**

**I standing..**

**wonderful girl..**

**Whoming that i've ever known..**

**I know i need it**

**I know how the world works,**

**u jump i'll jump,**

**remember...**

Disclaimer : Olivertine Sykes

Story inspired by : Titanic movie.

.

.

.

**Previous story**

Aku menyusuri sepanjang jalan di dek atas. Berbagai orang dari status yang berbeda-beda ku jumpai. Mereka ramah tak seperti orang-orang di kelas satu. Yang hanya memandang orang lain sebelah mata,dan hanya mau mengenal orang-orang yang sekelas dengan mereka. Sungguh memuakkan. Memandang ke segala penjuru,tak sengaja mataku menangkap sosok seorang pemuda sedang duduk,yang sepertinya ku kenal. Tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang. Pemuda itu tampak sedang mencoret-coret ,entah menulis atau aktifitas apa yang sedang dikerjakannya di sebuah buku di tangannya.

Hey,bukankah pemuda bertopi itu Jack? Pemuda yang menolongku semalam? Senyum lebar segera menghiasi wajahku.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"hey!", sebuah tepukan mendarat di bahu pemuda bertopi coklat yang tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Pemuda blonde itu mendongakkan wajahnya, mendapati wajah seorang gadis cantik yang tak asing baginya.

Setengah terkejut ketika menyadari kehadiran sosok menawan itu berada di belakangnya, Jack bangkit dari duduknya.

"Hai", sapanya, "bagaimana kau bisa disini?",tanyanya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Gadis berambut merah marun itu mendekat dan duduk di kursi panjang disisi Jack.

"Sedikit jenuh dengan keadaan di kelas satu,aku ingin menghirup udara bebas di sini", ujar gadis itu terus terang. Jack mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Menatap gadis itu dengan sedikit heran.

"Tapi disini bukan tempatmu", ujar pemuda itu, "keluargamu akan mencarimu".

Wajah cerah gadis itu berubah kaku.

"Aku tidak peduli", sahutnya singkat. Jack mengernyitkan dahi,tak mengerti.

"Sudahlah,bukan hal yang penting. Ayo bersenang-senang!", gadis berkulit putih bersih itu menarik lengan Jack penuh semangat seraya berlari. Pemuda itu hanya bisa mengikutinya.

**xxx**

**Rose**

CUIHH!

"Hey!bisa kau ajarkan itu padaku? Ayo ulangi", seru ku di sela-sela tiupan angin dan gemuruh lautan Atlantik. Pemuda di sampingku itu tertawa-tawa setelah melakukan aksinya membuang ludah jauh-jauh ke samudra es di bawah sana. Aku pun ikut tertawa.

"cuihh", ia membuang ludah lagi,"lakukan seperti yang kulakukan", serunya disertai tawa renyah. Kutatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan mengejek sambil melepaskan tawaku. "Tentu saja!" seruku sambil kemudian menirukan aksinya.

Uhh, buruk.

"hahaha..",Jack tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu kemudian mengulanginya lagi. "Ayo lakukan lebih baik lagi", serunya menantangku. Aku tak mau kalah. "pasti", seruku dan mengulangi lagi aksiku. Yah, sedikit lebih baik lah.

Terjadilah lomba buang ludah di antara kami. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap ke arah ku dan Jack,beberapa dari mereka tertawa menyaksikan tindakan bodoh kami yang mungkin terlihat di luar batas. Kami melakukannya berulang kali, terus dan terus. Hal paling konyol yang pernah kulakukan dalam hidupku,hanya saja kali ini aku merasakan hal yang berbeda. Tak pernah aku merasa senang dan sebebas ini. Rasanya sesuatu dalam diriku muncul lagi. Yah, semangatku. Entah apa yang membuatnya kembali berdegup dalam jantungku.

Tanpa kusadari tatapan angkuh dan jijik ibuku terus mengikuti setiap gerakanku. Setiap jengkal langkahku,tidak luput dari pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Rose!",sebuah cengkeraman yang cukup menyakitkan di lengan kanan ku. Ibuku dan Cal telah berada dihadapanku ketika aku membalikkan tubuh. Cal mencengkeram lenganku,kasar sekali dia! Tatapannya menghujamku.

"Benar-benar memalukan", desis Mom sinis. Tatapannya sangat merendahkanku. Ditatapnya pula Jack dari atas ke bawah,tak kalah sinis dengan caranya menatapku. Aku tak suka cara mom merendahkan orang lain seperti ini.

"ayo pergi dari sini", Cal berusaha tak membentakku,hanya penekanan pada setiap kata dari mulutnya serta tatapan tajamnya yang memaksaaku mematuhi keinginan dua orang angkuh dihadapanku ini. Jack tertunduk, kemudian menatapku sesaat sebelum kemudian aku melangkah mengikuti Cal. Aku masih menoleh ke arahnya. Jack memberikan isyarat bahwa ia akan menemuiku malam ini.

**xxx**

**Jack**

Pukul setengah 7 sekarang. Sebentar lagi acara makan malam di dek kelas satu. Aku mondar-mandir kesana kemari,gugup. Aku tak tahu harus berdandan dan berpenampilan seperti apa untuk menemui gadis itu. Tak mungkin dengan gaya seperti ini masuk ke ruangan mewah kelas satu. Aku harus membuat kesan baik dihadapan nyonya tua yang sombong itu. Aku tak mau direndahkan lagi olehnya. Dan.. aku ingin Rose terkesan dengan pertemuan malam ini.

"hey anak muda",seorang wanita gemuk dengan penampilan selayaknya orang-orang kaya di kelas satu,menepuk bahuku. Wanita itu kemudian menarik pergelangan tanganku,

"aku bantu kau", katanya tersenyum padaku. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Kuikuti langkahnya. O iya wanita ini salah seorang dari kumpulan nyonya sombong yang tak lain adalah ibu Rose.

**xxx**

Tak bisa kubayangkan bila wanita itu tak memberiku setelan jas yang menempel ditubuhku saat ini. Mungkin aku tak kan berani menemui Rose. Kutatap diriku di cermin-cermin besar sebelum kemudian aku melangkah masuk ke ruangan besar dan mewah kelas satu. Merapatkan jasku dan meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku layak berada disini. Layak duduk di kerumunan orang kaya, layak berdiri di sisi Rose yang pasti. Wanita gemuk itu meyemangati ku. Benar-benar orang kaya yang sangat baik.

Aku berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah di tangga besar nan mewah di tengah ruangan berdesain klasik itu. Menghitung detik demi detik menjelang pukul 7 malam. Gadis itu pasti turun sebentar lagi. Aku tak sabar,gugup, semua beradu dalam pikiranku. Sampai kemudian aku mendongak,menemukan sosok menawan yang tengah turun di hadapanku.

Gadis itu tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun merah panjangnya. Rambutnya diikat setengah,menampakkan leher jenjangnya yang tertutup helai-helai rambut merahnya yang sdikit terurai. Sebuah kalung berbatu saphire biru tua menggantung di leher putihnya,membuat nya tampak semakin mempesona. Ia tampak berjalan anggun,dengan ibunya menggamit lengan kirinya. Di belakang nya tampak pria dengan tampang arogan nya yang berjalan tegap mengikuti keduanya sampai dibawah.

Rose benar-benar menawan. Bibir merah darahnya terus melempar senyum ke arahku,matanya pun menatap lurus ke arahku sampai ia tiba tepat dihadapanku.

Kutatap gadis dengan iris biru laut yang kini berada tepat dihadapanku,dan mengulurkan tangan kananku ke arahnya. Bukannya aku tak menyadari wanita tua disisinya yang tak lain adalah ibunya,tapi keanggunan Rose membuatku tak bisa melihat selain ke arahnya. Gadis itu menyambut uluran tanganku dan berjalan maju menjajari ku. Aku menariknya lembut ke bawah dan kemudian membuatnya nyaman berjalan disampingku sebelum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan seuntai senyum singkatku ke arah ibu Rose yang menatapku angkuh.

Rose menggamit lengan kanan Jack. Keduanya berjalan seirama menuju ruang makan di ruangan mewah itu. Rose tampak sangat menawan. Begitu pula pemuda disisinya. Jack melangkah dengan bangga dan penuh percaya diri. Ia sedang berdampingan dengan gadis cantik yang memikat hatinya sejak pertemuan pertama mereka.

"kau sangat menawan malam ini Rose", bisik Jack di tengah perjalanan mereka. Gadis itu tersipu malu.

"Kau juga tampak menawan malam ini Jack", sahut gadis itu berbalik memujinya. Jack tersenyum singkat.

" Apa aku sudah pantas berada disini, dan sudah cukup pantaskah aku duduk semeja dengan orang-orang dikelasmu?",Jack bertanya sambil tetap berjalan seanggun mungkin. "Kurasa ini semua tak akan merubah image buruk ku di hadapan ibumu dan tunanganmu".

Rose tersenyum sambil tetap menatap ke arah depan. " i don't think so",bisiknya singkat penuh arti. Senyum menawan tersungging di bibir merahnya. Jack sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya,entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk membuat dirinya pantas mendampingi Rose.

**xxx**

" Ternyata kau jago berakting juga,aku salut! Hahaha", Rose menjajari langkah Jack yang tengah berjalan di depan mendahuluinya.

" Hm,kurasa tak sebaik itu",sahut Jack sambil terus melangkah menuju dek kelas nya. "aku tak bisa bayangkan kalau ibumu dan pria itu mengetahui kebohongan kita".

Rose memperlambat langkahnya. "Kau tidak suka dengan ide ini?", sahutnya pelan, "Kupikir ini jalan supaya aku bisa bergaul denganmu". Nada suaranya terdengar kecewa. Pemuda dihadapannya masih terus melangkah.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. " Dan menurutmu semua yang kau lontarkan dihadapan orang-orang tentang siapa dirimu itu salah?", seru gadis itu,menghentikan langkah Jack. Jack berbalik ke arah gadis itu. Wajahnya tampak kecewa.

"Aku tak bilang begitu", ujarnya pelan. Berharap gadis itu tidak akan kecewa dengan kata-katanya. Rose berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan nya. Spontan pemuda itu berusaha mengejarnya.

"Rose,dengarkan aku", seru Jack di sela-sela langkah nya yang dipercepat untuk menyusul gadis di depannya yang terus melangkah tak peduli. Mereka sampai di dek tempat dimana mobil-mobil kelas tiga terparkir. Rose masih terus melangkah mendahului pemuda itu.

"Rose! Listen to me!", seru Jack saat ia berhasil meraih bahu gadis di depannya dan merapatkan punggung gadis itu ke sisi sebuah sedan reot di sisi kanan mereka. " listen to me", bisiknya tajam tepat di wajah Rose. Gadis itu tak bisa berkutik. Ia terdiam menatap pemuda di hadapannya yang kini tengah memepetnya di sebuah mobil tua.

"Aku sangat senang bisa mengenalmu", ujarnya lembut di wajah gadis yang tampak gugup dalam naungan kedua lengannya itu. " Aku sangat bahagia saat tahu kau ingin bergaul denganku. Kau tahu, dari awal aku melihatmu, aku ingin bisa bersamamu. Hanya saja, aku takut . kita jauh berbeda. Aku takut ibumu yang menentang, aku takut pria sombong itu akan menekanmu lebih lagi dan itu berarti kau akan semakin tertekan", jelasnya semakin merapatkan gadis itu di rengkuhannya."aku tak ingin kau terluka".

Rose tak tahu apa yang harus diucapkannya pada pemuda dihadapannya itu saat ini. Tapi ini sebuah pengakuan yang membuatnya merasa sangat bahagia. Jack semakin menunduk menatap gadis itu,deru nafasnya semakin jelas terasa menerpa wajah gadis itu yang sekarang pasti semerah kepiting rebus.

Tanpa basa-basi Rose meraih wajah pemuda itu dan menciumnya. Reflek pemuda itu pun membalasnya. Tak perlu lagi penjelasan, tak perlu lagi kata-kata indah yang keluar dari bibir keduanya.

**xxx**

Rose sibuk membolak-balik buku sketsa di tangannya satu persatu. Gadis itu tampak sangat sibuk mengagumi isinya. Lembar demi lembar ditatapnya penuh kekaguman. Jack masih sibuk menyelesaikan lukisannya yang diambilnya dari seorang anak yang tengah bermain dengan ibunya dihadapannya.

Gadis itu takjub ketika matanya menemukan sebuah lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya dari buku sketsa Jack. Ditelusurinya tiap goresan sosok wanita tanpa busana di lembar itu dengan mata yang tak henti-hentinya menyorotkan kekaguman akan hasil karya pemuda di sisinya.

"Kau kah yang melukisnya Jack?", tanyanya tanpa memalingkan wajah ke arah lawan bicaranya. "yah",sahut pemuda itu seraya menyelesaikan gores terakhir hasil karyanya .

"Benar-benar indah", ujar gadis itu kagum. "Siapa dia?".

Jack menutup lembaran hasil karya di tangannya dan mendekat kepada gadis itu.

" wanita yang sangat cantik bukan?", ujarnya mengambil lukisan itu dari tangan Rose. " iya, sempurna", sahut gadis itu.

"Kau tahu, wanita ini dari Perancis. Ia sangat baik padaku. Aku melukisnya saat aku berada di Paris", sahut Jack sambil menunjukkan lembar demi lembar lukisannya dengan obyek wanita yang sama. Rose mengamatinya satu persatu.

"Kau sering melukisnya?", tanya nya kepada pemuda itu. "Yah", sahut Jack.

"bahkan tanpa busana seperti ini?", tanya Rose lagi.

"yah. Hanya melukisnya saja", sahut Jack. Kemudian tertawa renyah. "Kau tahu, gadis ini hanya punya satu tangan", Rose berubah prihatin.

"Benarkah?lalu?", sahutnya ingin tahu. "yah aku selalu menyemangatinya dengan membuat berbagai lukisan dengan menjadikannya objek. Agar dia menyadari bahwa di samping kekurangannya,ada sisi dimana ia bisa membuat kagum orang-orang yang melihat dirinya dalam karyaku" jelas pemuda itu.

"berapa banyak kau melukis wanita tanpa busana seperti itu?", sahut Rose bertanya lagi.

"Banyak. Aku tidak ingat", sahut pemuda itu tersenyum.

"kau tidak pernah terlibat cinta lokasi dengan objek2mu?",tanya gadis itu lagi. Tawa Jack pecah. " Selama ini sih belum pernah", sahutnya, "mungkin kau mau menjadi obyekku?", ujarnya dengan tampang menggoda. Rose tertawa meninju lengan pemuda itu pelan.

"hm.. tunggu aku nanti malam",bisiknya kemudian meniggalkan Jack yang tak mengerti,hanya senyum penuh arti sebelum kemudian berlalu.

**xxx**

**Jack**

Malam itu aku tengah menyiapkan selembar kanvas besar dan peralatan melukisku di kamarku yang tidak terlalu besar. Rose berjanji akan datang malam ini. Mungkin gadis itu mau menjadi objek lukisku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 9 malam itu. Suara ketukan di pintuku membangunkanku yang hampir terlelap menunggu Rose. Kuraih gagang pintu dan mendapati gadis yang kunanti di depa sana. Ia hanya mengenakan baju tidurnya dengan liontin berbatu saphire yang selalu dikenakannya.

Aku menyambutnya dengan senyum termanisku. Rose melangkah masuk ke kamarku. Kamarku berantakan. Mungkin ia tak kan menyukainya.

"Jack aku ingin kau melukisku seperti kau melukis wanita Perancis itu",ujar Rose lembut. Aku senang ia menjadi objek ku. "baiklah", sahutku tersenyum, membimbingnya ke arah sofa besar di depan kanvasku.

"hm,kau di sini. Lalu bagaimana yang kau ingin?", tanyaku pada gadis itu. Rose menatapku dalam.

"Aku ingin kau melukisku mengenakan ini", ujarnya tersenyum sambil memegang liontin berbatu saphire biru yang tergantung di leher jenjangnya, "hanya mengenakan ini".

**T.B.C..**

****thx for read :)

sorry im just update the new chapter now,cz of so many business.

Please read n review, thank u.

**- Olivertine Sykes-**


End file.
